transformers_robot_defenders_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhide
Ironhide is the Autobots' resident weapon specialist and a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He is an old friend to Optimus Prime and has formed a strong friendship with the Human Carly Spencer. On several occasions the Autobots have suggested he take a position off the battlefield. A solid no is always his answer. Gruff and ornery, he prefers actions to words, and dislikes talk for talk's sake. But though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic and upbeat. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. Ironhide's most distinct weapon is the Water Gun, a weapon which can generate and shoot a liquid of virtually any time. Liquid nitrogen is historically a favorite, but there have been acids, mortar and more. "They don't make them like they used to" is an apt description of Ironhide—he's yesterday's model, but he's also built to last. History Ironhide was among many Autobots who battled against the Decepticons shortly after the Great Wars between the Autobots and Decepticons broke out. When Optimus Prime launched the Ark, Ironhide was part of the crew of Autobots accompanying him. While Jazz and Prowl piloted the spaceship, Ironhide manned the cannons to shoot any asteroids that got in the way. When the Decepticons invaded the Ark, Ironhide briefly battled against Soundwave before the spaceship crashed down on Earth, lodging itself in the side of a mountain. While the Decepticons shortly after departed from the Ark, leaving the Autobots incapacitated, Ironhide was among the first of the Autobots to be repaired by Teletraan-1. The old timer was present when Optimus stated to them that Earth was rich with energy and that the Decepticons would no doubt attempt to drain it dry. When Megatron's forces attacked the Hydro Dam north of the city of Fairview, Ironhide worked together with Bumblebee to redirect a tsunami from taking out a local house built on a farm, and later joined the other Autobots in attacking the Decepticons directly while Optimus confronted Megatron. After the battle, Ironhide was present when Windcharger commented that the Autobots "weren't fighters like they (the Decepticons) are." Ironhide later joined his fellow Autobots as they responded to a Decepticon attack at an Oil Rig, where he clashed with Thundercracker and traded shots with Rumble. However, Megatron blasted the Oil Rig, spilling the Autobots into the ocean with the Human workers, and blasted an oil tank to set the water ablaze to keep the Autobots cool while the Decepticons escaped. As Optimus worked to free a pair of Humans from the rubble, Ironhide and Wheeljack worked to put out the fire. Once all the Humans were safe, Ironhide welcomed Spike and Sparkplug as allies to the Autobots. Ironhide was later among the Autobots as they attempted unsuccessfully to bury the Decepticons in a mine. With time running out and the Decepticons preparing to return to Cybertron with all the Energon they had managed to steal from various points on Earth, Ironhide and the other Autobots launched a last-ditch attack on the Decepticon Launch site, where Ironhide fought against the Decepticon forces. Despite their efforts, the Decepticons escaped aboard their new Starship, though interference by Mirage caused the Starship to crash-land in the ocean. Seeing this, Ironhide cheered along with his fellow Autobots and watched as Optimus suggested Mirage to wait for the rest of them before hitching a ride back home. A couple days later, Ironhide was talking with Optimus Prime when Brawn mistook the rock above them for being a Decepticon because of its shape. Both Autobots were nearly crushed under the rubble, though Ironhide told Optimus to move it... and just in time. Brawn apologized for his actions and stating how the rock looked like a Decepticon, Ironhide recalled how they sent the Decepticons to the bottom of the ocean, stating that they were gone for good. However, Optimus Prime wasn't so sure.